An Island Ruled by Pirates! A Storm and a Confrontation!
Hello everyone, I'm FrozenEyes and I'll be your host for today! I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you not to mess with my stuff, but if I made a spelling mistake somewhere, I would appreciate you telling me in the comments. Also, this is my first story on the wiki, so feedback would also be greatly appreciated. Oh yeah, and if you're interested in keeping up with the story, I'm updating at least once a week. Thank you for reading the boring bit at the top. 'Golden Voyage Part 1' The storm was watched by an old man and a young child from a cliff near a rocky coast. Dark clouds advanced towards the island, casting gloom over the ocean. The observers withdrew from the cliff, heading home. Child: Grandpa, that storm looks big! Grandpa: Aye. Any ships caught in that had better make peace with their maker. Child: Let's go home. Grandpa: Yes. The pirates have made a parole, you know. They head off. The pirates he was talking about were the Steampunk Pirates, a powerful crew in the West Blue who are currently using this Island as a base. The Marines repeatedly attacked, but the strength of the crew, as well as the pirates threatening to kill the entire population of the village on the island, forced them to withdraw. Meanwhile, a boat has been caught in the very same storm that was being discussed. A young man in it, whose features could not be clearly made out, was desperately trying to do something, but it was obvious he knew nothing about sailing. The storm quickly swept his boat towards the nearby island. In fact, he was heading towards the same rocky beach as earlier. Young Man: Urgh... that coast looks dangerous... Stupid storm! Despite the young man's frustration, the storm sailed the ship straight into the rocks, sinking the ship. Night quickly fell. The next morning... Thug: Haha! This is da life! We just sits here, and da village gives us food! We don't have to do nothin'! Thug 2: And we can do whatever we want with da people here! Thug 3: Dat's right! Hahar! The three hulking thugs, who had many tattoos and piercings, sat in an alley. They all had a mark on their back, a skull within a gear. As they laughed about there easy life, one of them heard someone whistling. Thug: Hey, do you hear that? Thug 2: Yeah... Thug 3: Me too... Thug: Let's teach da guy who doing dis to not bother us! Thugs 2 and 3: Yeah! The thugs stepped out into the street. The townspeople froze when they saw them, but the whistling continued. Thug: Alright, own up! Who's doin dis whistlin'? The whistling stops. The same young man that was caught in the storm steps up. He has his hands stuck in a gray sweater, with a white baseball cap with the word ''WHITE ''on it in black above his clear blue eyes. Young Man: I was. What's it to you? Thug: Ehhh? Are you disrespectin' me? Young Man: What are you talking about? Get out of my way, I need to find a ship. Thug: Nobody passes by us! Thug 2: We belong to da Steampunk Pirates! Thug 3: You don't wanna cross us! Dat's right! The three thugs stood next to each other, with hands on their hips, blocking the young man's path. The townspeople watched the faceoff anxiously. Young Man: C'mon, get out of my way. I don't want to cause a scene. Thug: Not a chance! Thug 2: You was dead the moment you annoyed us! Thug 3: You gonna get pummeled for yer crime! Dat's right! Young Man: What crime? Thug: The crime of annoying us! Punishment of death! Young Man: (sighs) Oh well, you're really asking for it. To be continued... Next-> Category:Stories Category:Golden Voyage